Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is a very powerful dream demon from the second dimension who means to bring about the end of the world by opening a rift between his Nightmare Realm and the real world. He has a brother named Tad Strange who runs a Community Radio Station in the town of Night Vale, a place which is equally as bizarre, if not more, as Gravity Falls. He also has mysterious motives and a vendetta against the Pines Family especially against Sans, the Psychonauts, and the Doctor. He has been running amok in Gravity Falls, Oregon since being summoned by Stanford Pines over thirty years ago. He is known for his mysterious demeanor and sadistic humor, making him among the most dangerous enemies of the Mystery Kids as well as being their archenemy. After being defeated by them, Bill was reincarnated as a human named Kevin by the Axolotl as a way to redeem himself for his crimes. Currently, "Kevin" now runs a Community Radio Station in the city of Desert Bluffs like his brother. Appearance Bill appears as a floating, yellow triangle with a single cartoon eye in the center (though sometimes near the upper corner; also known as the Eye of Providence) a black bow tie and a top hat, and thin black limbs. He is sometimes seen holding a yellow or black cane as well. Bill's body also flashes when he speaks, as he has no mouth. When angered however, his color is inverted, with his eye turning black, outline turning white and yellow turning a glowing red, although his form can change to that which is desired at will. Although when he chooses a human-like form, he appears as a male with a blackish brown coat that has triangular cuff links, black pants, shoes with golden tips, his head though is still like his true form but the difference is that he has a mouth. After being reincarnated by the Axolotl, Bill takes a form that is similar in a way to Tad Strange's own human vessel though his attire has various shades of yellow while his brother's is more purple. Bill is also known to have an eerily wide smile or grin as a human. Personality Bill is a cunning, blasphemous, eccentric, insane, psychopathic, and physically irreverent demon who finds most things amusing, particularly if they cause distress or harm to others. He is outrageous and outlandish, as well as a quick talker and thinker. Though he may come across as simply annoying, he shouldn't be underestimated; for when he is angered, he is a force to be reckoned with as he will unleash his near-omnipotent powers on those unfortunate enough to make him angry. When accused of being insane, Bill proudly agrees with the statement. Bill is not one who believes in rules. Instead, he follows his own selfish philosophy which means doing whatever he wants without care for the consequences. He thinks of laws and physics as senseless and displays an irresistible urge to break those rules down by causing absolute chaos however he can. The lives he ruins hold no merit to him and he finds amusement in tormenting and turning people's worlds upside-down. He also sees reality as an "illusion," and values its destruction. Powers and Abilities Bill is described as a "dream demon", displaying some of the characteristics historically attributed to demons, like the creation of contracts. 'Mindscape' In the Mindscape Bill's powers are vastly magnified; he becomes capable of changing his appearance, changing the appearance of other people's dream selves, and changing the area at will. He can also pluck information from any others who are also inside and bring those ideas and images to life. Bill also has the ability to remove people's minds from their bodies, taking possession of the empty body himself. The real owner of the body is stuck in a ghost-like form within the mindscape, unable to affect the rest of the world unless that person finds a vessel. This vessel doesn't have to be a living thing, as revealed when Dipper used a puppet of himself to communicate with Mabel while stuck as a disembodied spirit. 'Physical Form' In his physical form, Bill is nigh omnipotent, bringing inanimate objects to life and turning people into statues of the material of his choice. He can regenerate every aspect of himself, create everything from objects to elaborate pocket dimensions (like Mabel's prison bubble) and produce electric charges (shot from his eye). His abilities in this form also include: apportation, inter-universal travel, matter manipulation, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, time manipulation, telepathy, mind control, illusion manipulation, dream manipulation, nightmare inducement, madness inducement (can create bubbles that induce madness in whatever they touch), clairvoyance, intangibility, reality warping, levitation, possession, precognition, size shifting, fourth wall awareness (he is aware of the real world and can "see" us), and resistance to reality warping and space-time manipulation. However, even an incarnate Bill discovered limitations in his power. Bill's physical eye proved particularly sensitive and took more time than the rest of him to regrow. Even while capable of vastly affecting the physical world, he still could not enter bodies or conscious minds without the contract-and-handshake process. Gravity Falls' bubble of weirdness also thwarted Bill's powers, as no amount of hitting or shooting at it dissolved the barrier, which stopped Weirdmageddon from advancing into the rest of the world. It is also revealed that there are other beings who are vastly above Bill Cipher in terms of power like Lord English or the Endless. The Tenth Doctor also stated that, despite the destruction of Time Baby, Bill has not completely taken over all of time for there is a fine limit to how much one can control and proved that the power of the TARDIS exceeds that of even Bill's manipulation of time. Gallery Bill Cipher the Dream Demon.jpg|Bill in a more humanoid form. tumblr_oi7o8zDU6p1vk1gt8o1_500.png|Bill's reincarnated form named Kevin. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Male Category:Gravity Falls